Insatiable
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: "We stumble through the door, a tangle of limbs and lips; the music from the club still pounding through us, pushing our desires higher, making our searching fingers more frantic." Seriously, just smut. Femslash. RATED M for a reason.


**A/N: Um, yeah. Smutty goodness lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

We stumble through the door, a tangle of limbs and lips; the music from the club still pounding through us, pushing our desires higher, making our searching fingers more frantic. A ragged moan splits the air, dragging me back to the present. I step back and drink in the vision before me. Her mahogany locks tumble over bronzed shoulders, messy and wild and unbelievably sexy. Arousal blown pupils stare back at me as she tentatively licks at bruised and swollen lips. A flash of white as her perfect teeth inch out to drag over the full and plump pillow. A gentle smirk graces her mouth when my gaze doesn't shift a millimetre.

She creeps back, deftly removing the black heels encasing her tiny feet, and draws me forward with only her gaze. Tumultuous craving surges through at the wanton expression adorning her beautiful features and no amount of restraint can hold me back. My lips find her silky neck, teeth nipping playfully at the delicate skin, eliciting breathy whimpers that spur me on. I flick my tongue over the sensitive spot just above her clavicle then bite down sharply, revelling in the strangled cry that pours from her throat. My fingers curve under the flimsy material preventing me from seeing the little slice of heaven that is my girlfriend. Caramel and honey. I know every centimetre, have spent hours mapping each plane, each arc, each valley. I have drowned in supple motions and moonlit tides.

The glimmering top is removed in seconds and I bask in glowing warmth before pressing my mouth back to her body. My tongue entices pliable nipples to become rock-hard peaks as my digits caress summer skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Nails trail down my bare thighs then retrace their path to slip beneath my dress, lifting the outfit to my waist. Sensual arousal pools between my legs and a ragged breath is expelled through clenched teeth.

"I want to taste you." Her voice drips sex and I have no other option than to comply. She guides me to the back of the couch, allowing me to lean as she slides my lacy underwear down porcelain pins and removes my sensible flats. My knuckles are white from gripping the fluffy cushions, the anticipation almost as erotic as the first soft swipe of her talented tongue. Nerve endings explode; fireworks lighting up my fingertips, toes, shoulders, abs, and paradise swiftly seems within reach. She moans against me, satisfied with my flavour as it washes over her taste buds. The vibrations rattle through me, turning my knees and spine to liquid. One leg is draped over her slender shoulder, affording her more room to devour me. Fingers lock in her silken chocolate hair, begging her with soft tugs to continue.

When two digits glide into me, I all but give up on trying to form coherent thought, instead I turn my gaze down and see her mocha orbs watching intently. That connection is the catalyst for my eruption. Her name becomes my personal mantra, a hymn offered in thanks to the Gods for her perfection. I'm vaguely aware of her steering me to floor, my entire focus on the fingers dipping between her enflamed lips, taking in the last remains of my slick desire. The flames within my abdomen rekindle and I press forward to reclaim her in a heated kiss. I taste myself in the caverns of her hot mouth and groan sensually. My fingers dip beneath the coarse material of her pencil skirt and bypass the heat of her centre. Instead they flutter over her hips and thighs, drawing her onto my lap. Nails dig into my wrist and still my hand before she grinds down with a desperate whine.

Suddenly impatient, I pull her crimson thong to the side and plunge two fingers through soaking folds. She cants her hips pleadingly and I sympathise. I wait for her to rock back then angle the digits to thrust into velvety depths. She cries out; a broken supplication to the sky and matches my rhythm, her voluptuous breasts bouncing alluringly in front of my face. I give onto temptation and suck one into my mouth, nipping and teasing the dusky nipple until she tangles her fingers in my honey locks and reconnects our lips. She is full of fire and passion as we move as one, driving her higher until she reaches oblivion and falls, trembling, into my waiting arms. As her irregular breaths wash over my heated skin, I'm transported back to this morning.

Fingers intertwine with mine, pressing her back into me, my nose buried in glossy waves of apple scented chestnut. The sun filters through slanted blinds, throwing shimmering rectangles of light over her coppery skin; seemingly illuminated from within. Her hand moves down, taking mine with it; through soft dark curls to her slick centre. I take the lead and purposefully circle her engorged clit. Slow, deliberated circles. Her hand, now unrestricted, reaches behind and grips my neck, bringing me impossibly closer. It's unhurried, free of desperation and urgency, pure in love. Six months and it still feels like that first exciting week. Where every touch counts. Every whispered word has hidden meaning; alluding to something deeper but never divulging for fear of rejection. Only now, I'm able to tell her; no concealed messages obscuring serious declarations.

"I love you." Her lips curve against my shoulder and I can see the smile in my mind, blinding and brilliant; shining bright enough to rival the sun. She trails sweet kisses up my neck and along my jaw, arriving below my ear with a teasing lick to my lobe.

"I love you too." Her words and actions spark inside me. "Take me to bed, Quinn."

"My, my. Who knew The Rachel Berry would be so insatiable?" I reply with an indulgent grin, rocking forward while wrapping her long, delicious legs around my waist. As I stand she giggles and leans back, locking her hands behind my neck.

"You're just that good."


End file.
